Sun-shroom/Gallery
This is the gallery for Sun-shroom. ''Plants vs. Zombies Sun-shroom Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV10.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version Sun-shroomSeedPacket.png|Sun-shroom's seed packet in the PC version Sun-Shroom.jpg|Sun-shroom's seed packet in the iPad version SunShroomSeed.PNG|Sun-shroom's seed packet in the iOS and Android versions ImitaterSunShroomSP.png|Imitater Sun-shroom's seed packet in the PC version YouGotaSun-shroom.png|The player got the Sun-shroom Sunlight2.png|A Sun-shroom giving small sun SleepingSun-shroom.png|Sleeping Sun-shroom Plants vs zombies_icon01.gif|HD Sun-shroom Sun-shroom.jpg|Imitater Sun-shroom Imi sun.JPG|Imitater Sun-shroom sleeping DS Sun-shroom.png|Sun-shroom in the DS version Sunshroom sun.png|Two big Sun-shrooms, one giving sun NecxivB.png|A Sun-shroom about to produce sun Plantssunshroom.jpg|A whole row of sleeping Sun-shrooms Sun-shroom.png|HD Sun-shroom PvZ soundtrack.png|Sun-shroom on the cover of [[Plants vs. Zombies Original Soundtrack|''Plants vs. Zombies Original Soundtrack]] SunShroom body.png|Body SunShroom head.png|Cap SunShroom sleep.png|Face (sleeping) CrushedSunshroom.png|Crushed Sun-shroom Sun shroom pumpkin.PNG|Sun-shroom in a Pumpkin Sun shroom Imitater pumpkin.PNG|Sun-shroom in an Imitater Pumpkin leftfacesunshroom.png|A left-facing Sun-shroom in Zen Garden (note the light on its cap is now on facing towards the right) medsunshroomsleep.png|A sleeping medium-sized Sun-shroom in Zen Garden smallsunsleep.png|A sleeping small Sun-shroom in Zen Garden IMG_1797.JPG|Fact about Sun-shroom Screenshot_5uiytgr.png|Player got Sun-shroom (Java version) Screenshot_6edwfdc.png|Its seed packet Screenshot_7èdcvgarE.png|A small Sun-shroom in Java version Screenshot_8ewfr.png|A grown-up one Screenshot_1erwtf.png|A grown-up Sun-shroom about to produce sun No Fungus Among Us.png|Sun-shroom on the No Fungus Among Us achievement Good Morning.png|Sun-shroom on the Good Morning achievement 96E74795-3B2F-444A-9648-1BB6CB53A6DE.gif|Animated Sun-shroom ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Screenshot 2015-05-17-12-22-14.png|Almanac entry part 1 Sun-shroom Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Hd sun-Shroom.png|HD Sun-shroom Sun-Shroom_HD.png|Another HD Sun-shroom Sunshroom Unlocked.png|Sun-shroom unlocked PVZIAT Small Sun-shroom Idle.gif|Small Sun-shroom idle animation PVZIAT Medium Sun-shroom Idle.gif|Big Sun-shroom idle animation PVZIAT Big Sun-shroom Idle.gif|Large Sun-shroom idle animation Sun-shroomSP.png|Seed packet Sun-shroom New Dark Ages Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost sUN-SHROOMiMITATERsp.png|Imitater seed packet PVZIAT Fully grown Sun-shroom.png|A fully grown Sun-shroom Boosted Sun-shroom.png|Boosted Sun-shroom Boosted Imitater Sun-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Sun-shroom Sun-shroom Card.png|Endless Zone card Sun-shroom Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume Plants-vs-zombies-2-its-about-time-201469232445 1.jpg|Sun-shroom in-game Sun-shroomPF1.png|Sun-shroom fed with Plant Food Sun-shroomPF2.png|Sun-shroom producing sun form Plant Food effect PVZIAT_Sun-shroom_watered.gif|Sun-Shroom being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) PvZ2 Glowing Garden.png|An empowered Sun-shroom in Zen Garden SunshroomSPT.png|Sun-shrooms being activated on Power Tiles after one being fed with Plant Food SunShroomCostumeShop.png|Sun-shroom's costume in shop (note that it refers to Sun-shroom as female despite it being a male and it's called Sunshroom) Sunshroomblink.png|A blinking Sun-shroom ATLASES PLANTSUNSHROOM 1536 00 PTX.png|Sun-shroom's textures in this game Sun-shroom Ghost.png|Grayed-out Sun-shroom Sun-shroomonmap.png|Sun-shroom on the map IMG_20160917_232601.jpg|Frozen Sun-shroom Sun-Shroom_Pinata.png|Receiving Sun-shroom seed packets from a Piñata Sun Pinata Ad.jpeg|Sun-shroom in an ad for the Sun Piñata IMG_6539.PNG|Endangered Sun-shroom SunShroomLevelUpCUTE.jpg|Sun-shroom's animation when it is ready to level up FrozenSmallSunshroom.jpg|Frozen small Sun-shroom Sun-ShroomArenaAvatar.png|Sun-shroom Arena avatar Old SUNSEED.PNG|Sun-shroom seed packet (pre-4.1) Sun-shroom Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost (pre-4.1) Imitater Sun-shroom2.png|Imitater Sun-shroom (pre-4.1) Cannot use Sun-shroom.jpg|Sun-shroom cannot be used (pre-4.1) Screenshot 2015-05-03-16-54-24-1.png|Travel Log quest Chinese version EndangeredSun-shroom.png|An endangered Sun-shroom Sun-shroomFlowerPot.png|Sun-shroom in a sun Flower Pot Screenshot 2014-12-29-18-06-20.jpg|Seed packet MV50.jpg MV49.jpg MV51.jpg|Grouped with Acidic Citruss Sun-shroom Almanac China.png|Almanac entry NEWSun-shroomPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Sun-shroom Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Sun-shroom Costumed Plant Food.gif|Costumed Plant Food (animated) Sun-shroom on the World Map (Chinese version).png|Sun-shroom on the Dark Ages map SunShroomBlue.png|A blue Sun-shroom due to Lost Doctor Zombie's Syringe Screenshot 2019-08-03-15-09-16.png|Seed packet in the new version Old Sun-shroom Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Miscellaneous Sun shroom plushie.JPG|A Sun-shroom plush Sun Shroom Plush2.jpg|Another Sun-shroom plush CostumedSunShroomFigure.jpg|Costumed Sun-shroom figure PVZ2_PlantSunshroom@3x.png|Sun-shroom as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers